


A Song of Parody and Crack

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: My rendition of ASOIAF, with jokes, puns and every other mode of humor. Oh, and here the good characters live and bad characters die.





	A Song of Parody and Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doran gets the last laugh.

[A raven flies over a beautiful garden in Dorne. Doran and Oberyn Martell are walking side by side......er.....eh.....]

Oberyn: Not walking. *smirk*

Doran: *sigh* Must you?

Oberyn: You're in a wheelchair. You're a man and you're in a wheelchair.

Doran: Seriously, I thought we were over this.

Oberyn: Never. I will forever hold the fact that you are a cripple and I am not over you.

Doran: *mumbles something*

Oberyn: So where are we going, anyway?

Doran: You'll see.

[They reach a door]

Doran: We're here.

[The door opens. Inside are various people with missing or dysfunctional body parts. Doran drives his wheelchair in]

Oberyn: Can I come?

Doran: No. This is an exclusive group. I'll forever lord the fact that I am a member and you're not over you.

Oberyn: Touche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, it's a meeting of 'Crippled People Society', CPS for short. Other members are Bran, Jaime, Varys and Theon. And Oberyn is not invited, lol.


End file.
